In currently available multi-band antenna feeds that use concentrically positioned coaxial and circular waveguide structures, the coaxial aperture is physically large or flares out to a diameter that is larger than that of the coaxial waveguide. This increased aperture size compared to the wavelength of operation facilitates the impedance matching of the waveguide to the free space impedance. However, while these physically-large antenna feeds may be useful as single feed elements, they are too large for a plurality of such feeds to be positioned around a common spherical dielectric lens for use in switched beam antenna systems. A compact form factor for a dual band concentric antenna feed having coaxial and circular waveguides is needed in order for multiple feeds to be operably positioned around a common lens.